descendants_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaun of Nottingham
Shaun of Nottingham is the son of the Sheriff of Nottingham as well as a primary character of the fanon series, An Auradon Murder. Born and raised on the Isle of the Lost, Shaun is "hired help" alongside his associates, Johnny Foulfellow and Amy Tremaine. In plot of An Auradon Murder, Shaun and his associates are brought to Auradon in order to solve the concerning murder before the public gains attention. Physical Appearance Similar to his father, Shaun has the physique of a large, bipedal wolf. He stands as a big, muscular werewolf-like being with grey fur, yellow eyes, grey eyelids, a triangular black nose, short pointy ears, and thick black eyebrows. He wears an unbuttoned, orange checkered shirt, revealing his chest and belly. He also wears dark blue shorts that are ripped on the leggings, revealing his knees. Strapped to his back via a leather strap is his personal weapon, his broad sword. Personality Shaun is pragmatic, cunning, and usually even-tempered. One could best describe him as "clever, short tempered, foul-mouthed and brash." Thanks to the tutelage of his father, who had served under Prince John, Shaun grew up recognizing authority. Shaun is notably used to being a hired muscle, willing to help those who can pay. Despite his harsh and fearsome side, he does a soft spot for his friends. Keeping his close friends under guard and will intimidate/harm/kill those who are a threat to them. He ultimately cares for them as shown during their time in Auradon. One of his request of payment is rehabilitation for Johnny's Night-howler habit. And their time in Auradon begins to become more explicit of him and Amy being each other's love interest, as with each other's interest in their well being. Intimidation and close friends aside, Shaun's primary interest seems to be reward. This of course may have sourced from his upbringing with his father. Almost every conversation he has with King Ben is concerned with upcoming reward at the end, as well as reporting progress. When he is ever shown to be annoyed or angered, it is most likely caused by the three: Interfering with his reward, threatening his friends, and/or messing with his sense of smell. The third one seems to be a frequent with Johnny Foulfellow, via his Night-howler habits. Abilities * Combat Skills - Shaun has proven himself to be very potent and resilient in combat. His animal physique has provided him with the abilities and skills to overcome most human opponents. * Agility - Thanks to his wolf physique, Shaun is largely fast and capable of jumping large distances over rooftops. His ability to keep up also shows he has high stamina. As shown as he is able to keep chase with most suspects, whether they're on foot or in their car. * Strength - In contribution with his combat skills, Shaun has shown that he's much stronger than the typical man, as shown during his brawl with Gaston Jr., who is physically fit. * Sense of smell - Once again, a gift of wolf physique. Most of his investigation source from his enhanced sense of smell, able to pick up on certain scents and track them down. Though this may be interfered by smoke and such, i.e. Night-howler habits. * Swordsmanship - Trained by his father, he is trained in use of a sword. With use of a broad sword, he has been able to defeat various opponents in his battles. Relationship Johnny Foulfellow - Johnny Foulfellow is Shaun's partner and best friend. Shaun lightly alludes that he met Johnny through their fathers and the Coachman, who Johnny's father owed money to. Shaun initially invited Johnny to work with in efforts to pay off the debt with the Coachman. Though endeavors have past, they've made mention that they're only halfway through with their debt and their reward at end of the investigation is their attempt to escape such. Shaun argues with King Ben for their reward to include rehab for Johnny with his Night-howler habits. Amy Tremaine - One of the many granddaughters of Lady Tremaine, Amy complains that she's blended into the background of her relatives, and wants to stand out. Though she's merely acquired a quaint position of a secretary, Amy enjoys her lot with Shaun and Johnny for they enjoy her for who she is. It's heavily implied that she and Shaun are love interest, as evident during the investigation. As Shaun is changed into a human for the public's sake, Amy snarks that his human form is ugly even compared to his wolf form. She then smirks that its a compliment. Trivia * Shaun appears to have an explanative, "Taxations!", which may reference to his father's role as Prince John's enforcer for his tax policy. * It's later revealed that Shaun dislikes the children of Gaston merely cause they reek of gunpowder, which acts up with his sense of smell. * Uma comments that Shaun is a regular customer at her mother's restaurant, always ordering a glass of salt water. * Amy Tremaine revealed during her conversation with her cousin, Dizzy, that Shaun taught her how to wield a crossbow. * Johnny warns King Ben not to go near Shaun's sword. Then reveals that this is cause he just bought it back from Shere Khan's Pawn during some hard time. Category:Characters Category:Redeemed Character Category:Villian kids Category:New Generation Category:Descendants